


Walk With Us

by josh0ng



Series: Hahahalloween [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Late Halloween, M/M, domestic wonshua, they have 2 sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Wonwoo and Jisoo, along with their 2 sons celebrates Halloween.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Hahahalloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Walk With Us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's been exactly a week since Halloween but I finally have time to sit down and finish up this one-shot. Hahaha enjoy!!

Jeon Jinwoo carefully steps his little feet down the staircase with his pumpkin candy bucket in his right hand while his left palm slides down the sidewall, to give him support—rushing to meet his parents in the living room.

"Papa!" the 3-year-old screams as he enters the slightly dark room. Wonwoo and Jisoo are sitting down on the sofa, enjoying the Halloween episode of Modern Family Season 6; _oh what a right timing_. "Yes, baby?' Jisoo answers, nudging Wonwoo to turn on the smaller lamp beside him.

"Hi, Pa!" Jinwoo greets Wonwoo hastily before climbing onto Jisoo's lap. "Papa, clothes ready?" he asks, leaning into his papa's chest. The two fathers can only softly chuckle—Wonwoo ruffling his thick hair and Jisoo tapping his bottom. "Yes, Jinwoo. Papa has already prepared Jinwoo’s costume. Along with Jinsu's," Jisoo softly replies when he notices his son's breathing becomes even.

Jisoo pushes his son's short bangs up, revealing his closed eyes. "Hm, he's asleep." Jisoo declares, adjusting the boy in his arms so that he can sleep comfortably. Wonwoo glance at the two of them before smiling—"He's still gripping onto his bucket." he points out. Jisoo laughs softly and carefully unhooks his son's chubby fingers off the handle.

Wonwoo switches off the TV, making Jisoo, who was placing the bucket down look at him in confusion. "Let's go up to sleep," Wonwoo says, bending down in front of the seated Jisoo to carry Jinwoo in his arms.

"But why?" he lowly whines, nevertheless stand up to comply. Wonwoo only raises his eyebrows, receiving an eye roll from his husband. Jisoo opens the bedroom door carefully, trying to make minimum noise before stepping aside to let Wonwoo in.

While he lay Jinwoo down on his bed, Jisoo kneels by Jinsu's baby cot to adjust his kicked blanket. Feeling a soft touch on his shoulder, Jisoo kisses his 2-year-old son on his temple before standing up to do the same to Jinwoo.

Wonwoo sets his glasses down on the lamp table by their bed and pulls the blanket over them. Jisoo turns to face his husband, both palms tucked under his ears. "Do you think he noticed the small tent we built?" he questions suddenly. The taller man hums shortly before shaking his head. "I hope they like the costume," Jisoo's tone suddenly turns worried. It was Wonwoo's turn to kiss his temple. "They'll love it. They will love anything their Papa makes for them." He assures.

  
Morning came quite quickly and Jisoo is greeted with booming footsteps from outside. "Jinsu, here!" He heard Jinwoo's voice. Wonwoo was still sleeping, his lips part a little, breathing calmly. His face doesn't change much even if he's awake.

Between the two of them, Jisoo is the 'fun dad', leaving the kids to their other father for disciplinary.

Jisoo eyes the doorknob as it turns slightly. _Click_ , the door pushes open, revealing his two sons. "Papa!" Jinwoo shrieks, running towards the bed with his baby brother waddling behind him, holding his lavender bunny tightly in his hand. "Morning, sweetie!" Jisoo greets, picking up Jinwoo to put him on the bed.

"Good morning, baby boy!" Jisoo coos, getting down the bed, squatting to welcome Jinsu into his arms. "Papa," he shows his 2 tiny teeth, looping his arms around Jisoo's neck.

Jisoo kisses all over his face, Jinsu leaning back, giggling and Jisoo leaning forward, playfully biting his younger son. “Papa!” He screams, feeling ticklish.

His father laughs, carrying him properly and turns to Jinwoo who was sitting quietly beside sleeping Wonwoo. Jisoo can’t help but smile. He walks closer to then and caresses his older son’s head. “How about Jinwoo waits for Pa to wake up while Papa and Jinsu prepare pancake for breakfast?” He softly suggests.

The 3-year-old nods obediently, immediately laying down beside Wonwoo. Jisoo tucks him under the blanket and together with Jinsu, he makes his way out.

“Papa,” he hears Jinwoo calling. Jisoo stops the door halfway, humming in response. “Banana and cream, please?” Jisoo softly laughs and nods at his son’s polite request before really making his way down the kitchen this time.

Not long after Jisoo settles Jinsu in his high chair, Wonwoo came down with Jinwoo, hand in hand. ”Morning!” Jisoo chirps to his husband who still has his bed hair, then turning away to continue frying their breakfast.

”Pa,” Jinsu greets as Wonwoo neatly sits Jinwoo on his chair. ”Hey, morning, baby.” He kisses the top of his head and walks towards Jisoo.

It was a routine for Wonwoo to kiss everyone on the crown of their head every morning but an extra on the cheek for Jisoo. ”Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asks, voice deeper than usual.

”You were in deep sleep, so I didn’t want to disturb.” his husband answers, flipping the last two pancakes. “Cream?” Jisoo shows the bottle and Wonwoo shakes his head.

After the family had breakfast, it was still early—10.30 am. Wonwoo decides to read a book to the kids while Jisoo cleans up the house. Later that day, they will be going to Seungcheol house for Halloween dinner.

  
“Hey,” Wonwoo steps into the room, sitting on the bed. Jisoo smiles, hands busy ironing his costume. “Woo, are you sure you’re going to wear that?” He asks, sitting down beside his husband after hanging his clothes up.

Wonwoo nods twice, facing Jisoo. “Why?” He asks. Instead of giving an answer, Jisoo squishes Wonwoo’s face in between his palms. “Because, cutie, I’m going to be dressing up as a priest, I can’t be walking beside Edward.” he leaves a peck on his husband's lips. Wonwoo scoffs after Jisoo releases his hold. "Want to see how a vampire wins over a priest?" Wonwoo suggests, only to receive a nod from the clueless Jisoo.

"How—Ah!" his questions got cut when Wonwoo pushes his body down onto their bed, straddling the smaller man under him. "Like this," Wonwoo cheekily presses light kisses on his husband's pale neck. Jisoo giggles as he feels ticklish. "Stop it! The kids are asleep," Jisoo reminds Wonwoo by pressing on his chest, pushing him to the side. The glasses man can only laugh as he sits back on his previous seat. 

  
"Jinsu, sit still, baby. Papa will be right there," Jisoo sweetly pleads, trying to make his youngest son sit in Wonwoo's lap quietly. They're currently trying to take a picture of the 4 of them after Jisoo made both his sons pose in front of the dog house tent. Jinwoo is dressing up as Charlie Brown this Halloween and Jinsu as Snoopy, the adorable dog. They had trouble taking a nice shot as Jinsu keeps on pulling his loopy ears down.

"Papa!" Jinsu whines, struggling to leave his Pa's hold. Jinwoo was already in his seat, patiently waiting for his Papa. Wonwoo, loosen his grip, allowing Jinsu to run to Jisoo who was adjusting the camera's angle. "Okay, 10 seconds!" Jisoo declares, scooping Jinsu off the ground, forcing him to face the camera.

 _Snaps_. 

Jisoo immediately runs to observe the new family picture, smiling as he brings over the camera to Wonwoo who was fixing Jinwoo's hair. "Look, oh god! You guys are so adorable!" he praises and quickly packs his camera into his bag. "Alright now, chop-chop. We are going to be late," Jisoo advice. He carries Jinsu, struggling to slip into his shoes. "Careful," Wonwoo holds onto his wrists as he wears his shoes. Jisoo made a kissy face to Wonwoo, both laughing as they make their way to the car.

  
"Dada Cheol!" Jinwoo screams as he enters the house. Seungcheol kneels down to carry him in his arms, kissing both of his cheeks. "Trick or treat!" the boy greets, extending his pumpkin bucket. Wonwoo and Jisoo smile, saying hi to Seungcheol before making their way into his living room. "Hey, guys," Jisoo waves to the small crowd, putting down his bag on the corner of the room. "Jinsu!" Seungkwan gets up first, excitedly running towards Jisoo. "Come here to Dada Boo," he reaches for the boy. 

The kids address all of their friends; Dada, a suggestion from, _of course_ , Seungkwan. 

"Aww, look at little Seunghee," Jisoo coos, going towards the small baby that Jihoon is cradling. "Hi, sweetie!" Jisoo raises his voice an octave higher, taking the only girl into his arms. Wonwoo stands beside him, jiggling with her droopy cheeks when the baby suddenly wraps her small hand around his long index finger. His mouth hangs open, looking at Jisoo who was also looking at him with the same expression. _No way_ , Jisoo mouths. 

Seunghee is a timid baby girl. She doesn't like it when she's in someone else's arms unless it's his dad, Jihoon. Even Seungcheol, Jihoon's husband, has a hard time getting close to his daughter. So Wonwoo thinks having to reach this far with her is an accomplishment, especially with his smeared lipsticks. 

"Shut up!" Mingyu suddenly gasps, going closer to them. "Oh my god, I need to take a picture of this!" he shrieks softly, whipping his phone out to capture the moment. Wonwoo and Jisoo stand closer, smiling at the man who dresses up as a Dracula. "Papa!" Jinsu cries loudly, stomping his feet for attention. Jisoo could only roll his eyes at his dramatic son, passing the baby girl to Wonwoo instead. "Come here," he calls, hugging his son.

Jinwoo is currently sitting in between his Dada Han and Dada Jun, watching the show that was currently playing on the television. "Jinwoo," Wonwoo calls him over to the single sofa, trying to show him baby Seunghee who is currently drinking the milk that he is feeding her. "Hi, baby," Jinwoo says, smiling while touching her bunny ears. He sticks his small body beside Wonwoo, watching the girl gulped down her milk. "Pa, messy." he points out before sliding down the sofa and going towards Jihoon.

"Dada Jihoon, baby, messy," he says, pointing to his corner of lips. Jihoon laughs, nodding, handing him Seunghee's napkin before going back to the dining room. Jinwoo then softly taps the excessive milk that drips down Seunghee's mouth. "Baby, cute." he giggles, settling down back beside his Pa.

  
Jisoo helps Jihoon clean the dining table along with Minghao and Seokmin, while the rest either accompany the kids to go trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood or sits in the living room, waiting for kids to come for their candies that Seungcheol prepared. "Wine?" Jihoon suggests, holding up the new bottle. "Gosh, I could use some!" Seokmin exclaims, sitting down on the counter's chair. 

The 4 of them drinks while catching up. They got to admit, they could only see each other when it's the holiday—other days are off-limits. After finishing up the whole bottle, Minghao suggests preparing popcorns to munch on while they wait for the others to return.

Addams family was playing when the door swings open, Seungcheol walking in followed by the rest. Jinwoo quietly settles down beside Jisoo with his full basket, leaning sleepily on his father's side. "Hey, you." Jisoo smiles when Wonwoo sits by his legs on the floor with Jinsu sleeping in his arms. "You want to put them down in the room?" Seungcheol offers, but Jisoo shakes his head. He says that the movie's ending soon and that they will make a move after it's done.

  
"Thank you for hosting this year," Jisoo says after buckling Jinwoo into his seat. He knows how tiring it could get, especially when both of them had just recently got their daughter. "Not a problem, Seungcheol does all the work anyway." Jihoon jokes, both of them lightly laughs. They parted ways, Wonwoo driving calmly on the rather busy street. "I feel tipsy." Jisoo declares, having the effect later. Wonwoo snorts lightly, only to receive a small pinch on his arms. He told Jisoo that he could take a quick nap. Without any objections, Jisoo dozes off, leaving Wonwoo the only one awake.

Wonwoo tucks Jinwoo in while Jisoo does the same for Jinsu. Both sons cleaned and changed, leaving only their parents in their costumes. "Let's go," Wonwoo lowly calls and Jisoo following him behind. 

"You know," Jisoo says as he sits on their bed, looking at Wonwoo who was unbuttoning his shirt and taking his contacts out. "You look good in contacts," he compliments. Wonwoo looks at him slightly, turning away to close the case's lids. "But you're so much hotter in glasses." Jisoo now stands in front of his husband, hands snaking around the taller's neck while he puts on his glasses. 

"Oh, what the hell." Wonwoo pushes Jisoo down to their bed, continuing the act that was forcibly stopped earlier in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS BABBLING RIGHT? I SWEAR THE PLANNED STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LESS THAN A THOUSAND WORDS BUT OH WHAT THE HELL. I like to add unnecessary parts. 
> 
> And truthfully, I don't know how to end the story lol but I don't want to end it with smut LOOOOL
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and see you soon (maybe Christmas)!! Bye byeeee 
> 
> You can follow me on my twitter @mstext17


End file.
